


Extraterssial

by Deansbaby11283



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansbaby11283/pseuds/Deansbaby11283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by ET  by Katy Perry, so happy i got this out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraterssial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livixbobbiex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livixbobbiex/gifts).



> Probably not, what you wanted when you asked for a fic but hey i love this i hope you like let me know what you think? And I'm sorry for the feels

ET   
Castiel, he was as much of a Winchester has Sam and I, the only thing that made he different was his DNA and the simple fact that he was an angel. I never really thought about him being an angel, to me he was just the guy I fell in love with. Of course in true Dean Winchester style I didn’t want to admit I was in love with him, so I kept it in. I drove by myself for long hours thinking, stayed away from Cas at all costs.   
The time came though, Castiel was too hypontzing to stay away from and we ended up drinking heavily at a bar together, that night ended with me sucking him off in an alley. It was all up hill from there I mean it wasn’t all roses and rainbows, the first optstacle was telling Sam, I wasn’t going to tell him until I knew we were both serious, then Sam walked in on us making out on the couch. I thought Sam would be happy for us, but he wasn’t in fact he told me I should be afraid of Cas, that he isn’t like the others, he’s got different DNA he’s millions of years old, when really he just doesn’t understand Cas, doesn’t understand that his touch is magnetizing, and leaves my body glowing. Feels like I’m floating.   
Sam doesn’t understand how Cas’ kiss is cosmic, it fills me with love, and he opens my eyes. Sam doesn’t understand that since that first time with Cas, I haven’t picked up the bottle, doesn’t understand that every time I go to bed with Cas, I don’t have nightmares, and that just because he’s from a different world, a different dimension as Cas likes to say, he’s still family and even more family now that, we’ve realized our feeling for each other.   
Sam doesn’t understand, and I hope he never wil, that every move Cas pulls out when we’re having sex is magic, if Sam ever did know that then, we might defiantly have a problem, but if Sam understood the other stuff, maybe I’d be here with him right now, maybe I wouldn’t be here asking for my brother, begging is more like it but to be faced with nothing, Its too much to bare. If Sam understood that Cas was his lucky star. I wanna see Castiel’s true form, walk on his wavelength, all I wanna do is be there always but being a hunter its not in the cards, fpr Cas I’ll risk it all   
It all happened on a hunt, it was Cas and I all by ourselves, Sam run off angry at me for not leaving Cas, we were at a haunted house and I was thrown into a wall hit my head on a banister and I blacked out so Cas brought me to a hospital, the took a CAT scan of my brain and found out I had stage 4 brain cancer and had about 3 weeks to live, right now though it was about two days maybe more, still Cas never left my side, unless it was to call Sam again and still get no answer, I haven’t seen my brother in four months and I doubt I’ll see him anytime soon.   
The door to my hospital room opened and there he was, Sam, my sasquatch of a brother standing there in a suit carrying a briefcase. I smiled weakly.   
“Heya Sammy, what’s with the monkey suit?” I asked him with a cough.  
Sam just looked at me with sad eyes “I went back to school and I’m gonna try to be a lawyer again, Dean I’m so sorry”. Sam said.   
“Don’t you were worried for me but Cas has had my back this entire time if it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t be here at all”. I said with a look to Cas, he had just walked in the room and already he was by my side holding my hand.   
“Dean, its alright, you can let go, I know-I know you’re holding on, because you’re worried and you’re too stubborn Dean, and I know you’re holding on for me and for Cas, I’m this time I’m doing the right thing and this time you should leave me, I’m not going to make you wait for me, you can go Dean let go”. Sam said, it was like a weight was lifted from my chest, and I looked at Castiel.   
I croaked out “I’m ready to go lead me into the light, but kiss me first fill me with love again”. And so Cas did he kissed me and the monitor beeped fast at first then it slowed and before I knew it, it was comepletely stopped.   
Cas stayed of course, it took a while for him to get to me, he head to get his own Grace back first but soon, there he was, at the Roadhouse, and I was surrounded by my family. That’s all I could ask for really.   
Sam understood, Cas loved me, I loved him, all was right in the world.


End file.
